


Everything Will Be Okay

by Blamchel



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6794110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blamchel/pseuds/Blamchel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's August 29, 2021, and Haley is in labor. Instead of being in the delivery room with his wife, Andy is wandering the halls of the hospital looking for some ice. That is until he starts to experience a panic attack. When Phil and Claire find him, it's up to Phil to calm an anxious Andy down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Will Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Modern Family_ or its characters.

**Everything Will Be Okay**

_August 29, 2021_

Andy needs to get some ice. That is his mission for his currently in-labor-for-three-hours wife. That's why he is out here wandering the hallways of the hospital looking for an ice machine right now instead of being in the small, almost claustrophobic hospital room lending support to the love of his life, Haley. As Andy turns the corner onto another hallway that he hopes this time will lead him to what he is looking for, he starts to feel a panic attack coming on. His heart rate increases, and before he knows it, he is hyperventilating. He knows he needs to sit down for a few minutes in order to catch his breath and collect himself. He doesn't want to run the risk of fainting in the middle of this hospital hallway and therefore fail at his one mission to return to Haley with the ice she asked him to get.

Two minutes later, Phil and Claire, who have decided to take a short walk to stretch their legs after sitting for two hours in the hospital waiting room, find Andy sitting slouched down on the cold, tile floor with his back against the wall and his head resting on his knees.

Phil and Claire were excited and looking forward to meeting their first ever grandchild that day; the last thing they expected to find was their son-in-law sitting alone in a deserted hallway while their daughter was still in labor. So, when they spot Andy, they immediately rush to his side to see what could possibly be wrong.

"Andy, are you okay?" Claire asks concerned once she reaches Andy's side. She's beginning to worry that something might have gone wrong with the labor. When Andy doesn't answer right away, Claire starts to panic. "Is everything alright with Haley and the baby?!"

"Yeah, everything's okay," Andy reassures her, feeling slightly guilty for making his in-laws worry in the first place.

"Good," Claire says relieved, her heart rate starting to return to its normal pace again.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Phil asks, curious to know Andy's answer.

"Haley wanted ice so I went to get some, but then I started to feel faint. So, I needed to sit down for a few minutes, that's all," Andy explains, hoping his answer is efficient enough for them.

Phil looks concerned at Andy's answer, but Claire is just relieved that nothing horrible has happened to her daughter and grandchild.

"Well, how about I get the ice and bring it to Haley while you take a few more minutes to compose yourself before heading back in there; sound good?" Claire suggests, trying to be helpful, but mainly just wanting an excuse to check on her daughter and grandchild for herself.

"I guess…" Andy starts to reply, but Claire doesn't even wait to hear the rest of his answer before she rushes away from his side and down the hallway to the ice machine she saw earlier in the waiting room. Phil watches Claire's retreating figure disappear before he leans his back against the wall and slides down it to sit beside Andy on the hard floor.

Phil looks over at his son-in-law and asks, genuinely concerned, "So, what's going on? _Really_?"

Besides being Andy's father-in-law, mentor, real estate partner, and one of his closest friends, Andy sees Phil as a father figure, especially considering his own father died when he was only fourteen years old. So, Andy decides to just be honest with Phil about what he's feeling.

Andy takes a deep breath before answering truthfully, "I'm scared."

"Of what?" Phil asks, curious what Andy's answer will be.

"Of not being a good father," Andy responds, a little ashamed at his admission.

At Andy's answer, Phil starts to laugh. He wasn't expecting Andy to have doubts about being a good father since he used to be a manny whose job it was to look after kids all day.

"Why are you laughing?!" Andy asks annoyed, feeling that maybe it was a mistake to open up to Phil about this.

"Because if there is anything I'm sure of, it's that you're going to be an _amazing_ _father_ ," Phil says with certainty.

"How do you know that?!" Andy asks skeptically. Andy wonders why Phil would think he'd make a good father if he doubts it himself.

Phil looks Andy straight in the eye and replies, "Because I've seen how you were with Joe. You were a _great manny_! Joe's first words were "dada" in reference to _you_ because for a while there he thought _you_ were his dad. And, no offense to Jay and Gloria, but it was mostly you who took care of Joe for the early parts of his life. You were the one who comforted him when he was crying and made him feel better when he was sick. You fed him when he was hungry and cleaned him when he was dirty. Just think of how many diaper changes and bubble beards during bath-time you did for that kid!"

Andy laughs at that, which makes Phil smile, pleased with himself.

"See, you're great with kids, Andy! You've already proven it with Joe. Don't ever doubt what makes you special," Phil concludes sincerely. He gives Andy's shoulder a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks, Phil," Andy says, giving Phil an appreciative smile.

"I told you to call me _dad_ , remember?" Phil teases Andy.

"Okay. Thanks, _dad_!" Andy chuckles before becoming serious once again. He looks at the floor before quietly divulging what's still bothering him, "I just don't want to mess this kid up."

"I think all first time dads think that way," Phil replies. "Believe me, I've been there myself!"

Andy looks up at Phil, intrigued about what Phil is going to say next. They share a small smile before Phil goes on to say, "When Claire was pregnant with Haley, the fear that I was going to be a terrible dad and screw up my kid messed with my mind on a daily basis and kept me awake for hours on end at night. Honestly, I looked like the walking dead most days!" Phil pauses for a brief moment and chuckles at the image he has conjured up in his mind of himself as a realtor zombie trying to sell a house to a frightened, young couple.

When Phil finally snaps back to reality, he says, "But you know what? All that worry just evaporated when I held my baby girl in my arms for the first time. I just knew _everything will be okay_. It was as simple as that! I promised myself right then and there that I'd never let any harm come to my little girl if I could help it and that I'd always try to be the best dad that I could be."

Phil then makes eye contact with Andy and gives the younger man a friendly pat on the back as he says, "I bet you'll experience the same feeling when you see your baby for the first time. _Everything will be okay_ , you'll see."

"I hope so," Andy responds, still not entirely convinced.

Phil gives Andy a reassuring smile and starts to get up off the floor. Andy doesn't bother moving from his spot. When Phil notices Andy isn't getting up, he settles back down next to him, concerned.

"Is everything okay, Andy? _What's wrong_?" Phil asks, the concern evident in his voice.

After a moment of hesitation, Andy decides to finally open up to Phil about the main reason he is freaking out so much now. "I guess the main reason I'm so worried that I'm going to be a horrible father is I'm scared I'm not going to be around to see my kid grow up, just like how my dad wasn't there to see me grow up."

At Andy's honest answer, Phil gives Andy a sympathetic look, not knowing exactly what to say. After a moment passes between them, Phil opens his mouth to speak, but Andy stops him short as he continues with his confession. "I know my dad couldn't control the fact that he got cancer and died. I know he didn't want to leave his family. But, I didn't want to be the man of the house when I was only fourteen and have to be the one to pull the plug on my dad when he lay dying in that uncomfortable hospital bed."

Tears start to fall from Andy's eyes as he rushes to say, "Why did he ask me to do those things?! I was _only a kid for crying out loud_! I've always tried to keep these feelings inside because I know they're irrational and I don't want to be angry with my dad. I love him. But, _I am angry_! I'm angry that he abandoned me when I still needed him. I needed a dad and he left me all alone!"

By the end of his irrational rant, Andy is crying hysterically. Phil doesn't say anything at first; instead, he simply pulls Andy into a long, comforting hug.

After a couple minutes pass by, Phil slowly pulls away from Andy and clears his throat before speaking up. "From the stories you told me about your dad it seems that he loved you very much. I think the reason he entrusted you with those responsibilities was that he knew you could handle them and that you wouldn't let him down. I know he'd be proud of the boy you were back then and the man you are today. I mean I'm proud of you so he _has to be_ proud of you. He's your dad and he loves you even if he can't physically be here with you anymore. It doesn't mean he left you all alone because you have people who love you, Andy. So, you'll never be alone."

Andy nods his head in understanding, knowing that Phil is right. He wipes the tears from his face, embarrassed at his emotional outburst. He tells Phil, "You're right. I'm being stupid. I know my dad would want to be here today to meet his grandchild if he could."

Before Andy can get another word out, Phil cuts him off by saying, "Exactly! And, you shouldn't worry about something you can't control either. All you can do is make good choices like going in for annual cancer screenings, especially considering you have a family history of the disease. And, just try to take good care of yourself so you can live a long and healthy life so that you can be there for your own kid. That's all you can really do besides holding on to the hope that _everything will be okay_ in the end."

"Thanks for the reasonable advice, _dad_ ," Andy says sincerely, a playful smile starting to form on his face now.

Phil smiles fondly at Andy before asking, "Well, do you want to hear the first lesson on being a good father?"

Andy nods for Phil to continue so Phil goes on. "The first lesson of being a good father is being there for big events in your kid's life. And, I'd count the birth of your child as a _pretty big one_ so you better get back in that delivery room!" Phil lets out a small chuckle as he gives Andy a friendly pat on the back.

Andy quickly jumps to his feet in a state of panic as he exclaims, " _Holy moly, you're right_! Haley might have already had the baby by now! How long have we been out here talking?!"

Phil quickly checks his wrist watch and replies, "About five minutes."

"Okay, thanks. I better get back in there!" Andy exclaims before he starts to run down the hallway away from Phil. As Andy begins to turn the corner and out of sight, he yells behind him, "Thanks for everything, Phil!"

"It's dad to you, _remember_?!" Phil yells back in response while holding back a laugh.

"Okay, _dad_!" Phil hears Andy's voice answer from the neighboring hallway. Phil can't suppress the audible, joyful laugh that escapes his mouth this time.

_An hour and a half later_

Phil and Claire quietly enter their daughter's hospital room where she is sitting up in bed with her back leaning against two pillows. She is softly humming a lullaby to the small infant cradled in her arms. Andy is sitting beside Haley on the bed; he's gently and lovingly caressing their child's scalp with his left hand. Phil clears his throat to let the two of them know they have visitors. Andy and Haley look up from their newborn child to see Haley's parents near the entrance to their hospital room. They smile at them as Phil and Claire approach the bed to get a better look at their first ever grandchild.

"Mom, dad, we'd like you to meet your grandson, Adam Philip Bailey!" Haley announces with happiness and pride evident in her voice as her parents look upon their beautiful grandchild for the first time. "He's named after Andy's dad, and _you_ , dad," Haley says sincerely to her father, a gorgeous smile on her face.

Phil is so touched by their kind gesture that his eyes fill with tears. Claire notices and puts her arms around her husband in a tight hug. She too has tears in her own eyes as she says in reference to her grandson, "He's beautiful."

Andy and Haley both smile at Claire's compliment about their son. Everyone is highly emotional at this point because even Andy and Haley, who have been watching Phil and Claire's tearful and joyful reactions, have tears of joy in their own eyes as well.

Andy clears his throat before quietly asking from his spot on the bed, "Do you want to hold him?"

"Of course!" Claire says excitedly as she reaches out her arms to hold her grandson for the first time.

Andy carefully lifts his son from his wife's arms and gives Haley a tender kiss on the forehead before walking over to Phil and Claire. He gently passes his newborn son into Claire's outstretched arms. Claire holds her grandson close to her chest and smiles lovingly at him as she begins to slowly sway her body from side to side. Phil takes his grandson's hand and gently strokes his thumb across Adam's soft, tiny palm.

"So, was it like I said it would be?" Phil asks Andy, who is staring at his newborn son with so much love and tenderness in his eyes that Phil is confident he already knows the answer to his question.

Andy looks up from his son and meets Phil's eyes. He gives Phil a sincere smile before replying, "Yeah, _you were right_. All it took for me was seeing this little fella for the first time to know that _everything will be okay_."

"Good. I'm glad," Phil replies satisfied with Andy's answer. He then puts his free arm around his son-in-law's shoulders and gives his arm an encouraging squeeze.

They might not know what the future holds or what new adventures lie ahead of them, but what they do know is that _everything will be okay._

And, _it was_.


End file.
